1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a trunk lid for a convertible vehicle with a folding roof, comprising means for opening the trunk on the one hand for stowing the folded roof in the trunk and on the other hand to provide access to the trunk for stowing luggage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The trunk lid of an automobile vehicle normally opens from the rear toward the front, which facilitates stowing luggage.
To stow the folded roof of a convertible vehicle it is necessary to be able to open the trunk from the front toward the rear. This is not convenient for stowing luggage, however.
A trunk lid has therefore been proposed which can open from the rear toward the front for stowing luggage and from the front toward the rear for stowing the folded roof of the convertible vehicle.
However, the above solution complicates the construction of the trunk lid.
The aim of the present invention is to create a trunk lid of simple construction and which opens only one way to fulfil both functions optimally, namely stowing the folded roof and stowing luggage.
A trunk lid in accordance with the invention for a convertible vehicle with a folding roof comprises means for opening the trunk lid on the one hand for stowing the folded roof in the trunk and on the other hand to obtain access to the trunk for stowing luggage and the trunk lid is articulated to a part of the bodyshell of the vehicle on one lateral side of the trunk enabling the trunk lid to be opened by rotation from left to right or vice versa.
In a preferred version of the invention, the trunk lid is connected to said part of the bodyshell by two swan-neck parts one end of which is fixed near one lateral edge of the trunk lid and the other end of which is articulated to a bearing attached to said part of the bodyshell.
The trunk is preferably opened by an electric or hydraulic actuator.
In an advantageous version of the invention, the trunk lid is opened by an electric actuator attached to one of the swan-neck parts and a part of the bodyshell adjacent the bottom of the trunk.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the following description.